Currently, the most common method for air travel is on a scheduled flight with a commercial carrier. Various methods including accessing on-line databases exist for reserving seats on these scheduled flights. Nevertheless, it is frequently desirable for an individual or group to have an itinerary that cannot be accommodated by commercial carriers. The alternative for such individuals and groups is to contract with a charter aircraft operator to accommodate the desired itinerary. Because charter aircraft operators tend to be relatively small and numerous, the charter aircraft industry is particularly fragmented. Consequently, it is typically difficult for charter aircraft consumers to comparison shop for aircraft charter options and prices. Needs, therefore, exist for a means of consolidating aircraft charter information in a manner that enables consumers of such services to rapidly and easily price and reserve charter aircraft services capable of accommodating a desired itinerary.